The Doctor Dies at the End
by ecopper12
Summary: The "Time Lord Victorious" has been victorious for a bit too long. In this series (written by a person who ADORES the show) we'll explore the end of each episode from 2005 onward if The Doctor had died at the end.
1. Rose

The Doctor Dies at the End: Rose

Rose Tyler was terrified.

That was an emotion she never expected to feel just a few days ago when she had gotten up and gone to work. It wasn't even something she felt after her workplace had been blown up by a mysterious man calling himself The Doctor. She had begun to feel the first effects of it when her boyfriend's head was ripped off by this "Doctor", but that fear was quickly replaced with confusion from stepping inside his "ship", it it could be called that.

But now, just beneath the London Eye, Rose was utterly and unmistakeably terrified.

They were down here to try to stop the Consciousness from transmitting a signal to the rest of the world, but the Doctor's plan had failed. Shop window mannequins were coming to life before her eyes, being controlled by some kind of red and orange blob-like creature called The Nestene Consciousness. The monstrous mass sat in a vat, roaring up at her and the Doctor, who was held fast by two mannequins that were threatening to throw him into the lava-like creature to be consumed. Currently, Rose felt a terrifying mixture of fear, confusion, and exhaustion. But mostly, she just wanted to go home.

Home.

Rose allowed her thoughts to drift to her home, which was a small council housing complex called The Powell Estate. There, she had spent most of her life growing up under the care of her mother, Jackie Tyler, who did the best she could to raise Rose right since the death of her husband, Pete. The thought of her mother pulled Rose back into reality, and she pulled out her mobile and hurriedly dialed her Mum's number.

Almost immediately her mother answered, cheerfully chirping a greeting to her daughter. "Oh, there you are! I was just going to phone. You can get compensation! I said so, and I've got this document thing off the police. Don't thank me," her mother said. It was clear to Rose that Jackie was blissfully unaware of the danger she could possibly be in. Rose prayed she wasn't anywhere near a shop.

"Where are you, Mum?" Rose asked tentatively, a tight knot of anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm in town," Jackie replied as if she could possibly be anywhere else.

"No, go home!" Rose shouted above the roar of the Nestene Consciousness. "Just go home right now!" There was a short silence on the line, sending Rose into a panic before her mother spoke again.

"Darling, you're breaking up. Listen, I'm just going to do a bit of late-night shopping. I'll see you later. Ta-ra!" and then she hung up.

"Mum? Mum!" Rose protested. It was no use, her mother was gone. She stared at her phone in disbelief before turning her attention back to the Doctor and his plight.

The situation hadn't changed. He was still struggling against the unusually mammoth grip of the mannequins. There was a rumble from above as the Nestene Consciousness gave another roar. The Doctor's jaw dropped.

"The activation signal! It's transmitting!" he shouted over the rumbling. The gravity of the situation finally struck Rose like two tons of bricks.

"It's the end of the world..."

"Get out, Rose! Run!" The Doctor shouted to her, still trying to squirm free.

Rose looked from him, to the exit, and back again. She realized she knew surprisingly little about this man. She knew his title, but she didn't know his real name. She didn't know his age, where he came from, or even if he was dangerous. But did she knew one thing, and that was that she couldn't leave him to die.

It was uncharacteristically brave of her, she thought, to be risking her life for this total stranger. But as she scanned the place for anything that could aid her in saving him, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Across the way, she spotted a chain hung on the wall. If she took the nearby axe and severed the rope holding the chain, she could use the chain to swing across to the Doctor and knock him free. She grinned.

"I've got no A-levels," she began, as she ran over to the chain and raised the axe high. "I've got no job, no future," in one swift movement, she swung the axe and cut the rope. Grabbing hold of the chain, she prepared herself to make the leap. "But I'll tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastics team. I've got the bronze!"

She took a few steps back, ran forward, and swung. As her feet left the ground and she sailed through the air, she realized that her trajectory was wrong. She was swinging adjacent to the Doctor, not toward him. Due to the pressure she was under, she had miscalculated the leap, and now she just swinging back and forth above the vat the Nestene Consciousness sat in.

The Doctor's face twisted into an expression of sheer terror.

"Rose! What are you doing?" he shouted at her. Panic swelled inside of her as her swinging began to slow, until she was merely dangling above the creature below. But more than that, her strength was gone. The resolve she mustered trying to save the Doctor had been diminished, and she now felt the full weight of her actions. She looked at the Doctor with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed, her grip on the chain loosening. The Doctor screamed, but Rose didn't hear it. All she heard now the voice of her mother, reciting the stories she used to tell her about her father every night before she went to bed. As she fell, a smile crept across her face. She didn't say the next few words, but she might have if she had the time. Instead, she thought them.

"I'll see you soon, Dad."

And she was swallowed up by the Nestene Consciousness.

The Doctor struggled even harder now, but he only succeeded in throwing himself off balance and into the vat himself.

Above ground, the plastic people were slaughtering everyone they came across. It was complete and total anarchy, and there wasn't anyone around to stop it.

But it's to be expected. The Doctor is our life line. If he goes, we go.

And we went. All because The Doctor Died at the End.


	2. The End of the World

The Doctor Dies at the End: The End of the World

It seemed only moments ago that The Doctor had brought his brand new traveling companion, Rose, to see the end of the world. But now, as the heat grew and grew, becoming more intense with each passing second, the Doctor found himself at his own end. He had died many times before, but no experience had been quite this excruciating. His body burned away, and his Time Lord biology prepared him a new form. He stood, exploding in a shower of golden energy, his body painfully recreating itself. All of this – for nothing. As soon as the regeneration process was done, the heat took hold one more, bathing the Doctor in sunlight so intense that his body burned away once more. And the process started over.

How had it come to this? How had the Doctor gotten himself in a position that he couldn't escape from? As the Doctor's lives flashed before his eyes, so too did the events that lead him this moment. This last moment – his death.

The Doctor stood leaning against a wall as the gathering of aliens from different corners of the universe spoke to each other. They exchanged gifts, pleasantries, stories about why Earth was important to them...All of them seemingly here for an innocent purpose: to watch the end of Earth. The Doctor's companion, Rose, stood next to him with wide eyes and an open mouth, obviously in awe of the sight. He grinned and turned to her.

"So! What do you think, then?" he asked, he grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Great. Yeah, fine," she started, looking slightly uncomfortable. The Doctor's grin slowly faded. "Once you get past the slightly psychic paper, it's...the aliens. They're all so...Alien!"

"Well, you're not wrong." The Doctor said, turning his attention back to the congregation. Suddenly, the station shook and lurched to one side, sending Rose toppling to the floor. The Doctor scrambled to help her up, and when the movement of the ship had settled, they heard the familiar voice of the stewardess over the intercom.

"Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pocket's may cause slight turbulence, thanking you!"

The Doctor made sure Rose was okay before straightening up and announcing to the room, "That wasn't a gravity pocket. I know gravity pockets, and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe?" he said, motioning do a humanoid tree alien that he'd become acquainted with earlier. Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

Jabe shook her head. "It's the sound of metal. It doesn't make any sense to me."

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor asked, taking a step toward the group.

"I don't know," Jabe answered. "But the maintenance duct is just behind the guest suite. I could show you and your...wife?"

The Doctor winced slightly, and shook his head. "Not my wife."

Jabe nodded as if she understood. "Partner, then?"

Once again, the Doctor shook his head.

"Concubine?"

"Nope." He could feel Rose's eyes boring into him from behind.

"Prostitute?"

"Whatever I am," Rose spoke, incredulously, "It must be invisible. You two go and 'pollinate'. I'll stay here and talk to the rest of the honoured guests," she said, the last two words dripping with sarcasm. The Doctor smiled slightly at her as he made to leave.

"Don't start a fight," he called over his shoulder as he exited the room with Jabe.

Rose watched him leave, and then turned to face a particular guest in the room, a "human" named Cassandra. She claimed to be the very last of her species. And in some respects, she was. She was the last "pure-blooded" human in the universe (save for Rose), as all the other humans had spread out and mated with other races. But Rose was disgusted at the lengths she went to keep her title of "The Last Human". She had undergone seven hundred and eight procedures to date, and was now nothing more than a thin layer of skin held together by a metal frame.

All of this information had been gleaned from a few moment of conversation between Rose and Cassandra (she did LOVE talking about herself), and it made Rose sick.

"It seems like it'd be better to die that to live life as a bitchy trampoline like you." Rose spat after Cassandra suggested that Rose could be like her.

"Oh, well. What do you know?" Cassandra muttered in response.

"What do I know?" Rose said through gritted teeth. "I was born on that planet, and so was my mum and my dad. That makes ME the last human in this room, not you. Because whatever you are, it's not human. Not anymore. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking."

And with that, she stormed off. Or rather, she would have, had she not been cut off outside of the door by a group of cloaked aliens. They raised a weapon and struck her, knocking her out cold.

The Doctor and Jabe had made headway in their investigation of what was going on in the ship. They found out, for example, that someone had been planning to sabotage the station by bringing mechanical spider-like creatures onboard under the guise of a "gift in all good faith". The Doctor's mood was decidedly sour when he returned to the main room with Jabe and confronted the guests with this new information, so Cassandra revealing that it was all was her doing didn't exactly help in the regard.

"Are you insane? You're going to burn with us!" Jabe shouted. Cassandra's skin stretched into what passed for a grin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. But that couldn't be farther from the truth. Spiders, activate!"

The room shook as several explosions rocked the station, sending a flurry of panic through the room.

"Forcefields almost gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband." She let out a girlish giggle. "Oh, shame on me."

The on-board computer let out a loud warning, telling everyone what they already knew.

"Safety systems failing."

"Bye bye, darlings!" Cassandra gleefully shouted over the explosions. The air around be began to shimmer, and she was enveloped in a brilliant flash of light. Then she was gone.

The main deck was in total and complete panic.

"Everyone, calm down! Listen to me!" the Doctor shouted over the chaos. But no one did. No one listened. The Doctor had a plan, but he needed at least one person to help. Someone needed to listen.

But no one was.

"Heat levels rising" the computer warned once more. The Doctor needed someone, but there wasn't anyone.

So the heat grew and grew.

It seemed only moments ago that The Doctor had brought his brand new traveling companion, Rose, to see the end of the world. But now, as the heat grew and grew, becoming more intense with each passing second, the Doctor found himself at his own end. He had died many times before, but no experience had been quite this excruciating. His body burned away, and his Time Lord biology prepared him a new form. He stood, exploding in a shower of golden energy, his body painfully recreating itself. All of this – for nothing. As soon as the regeneration process was done, the heat took hold one more, bathing the Doctor in sunlight so intense that his body burned away once more. And the process started over.

And then, reaching the last of his available lives, the Doctor took in one final breath. The sun moved steadily toward the ship, and eventually it consumed it completely in the fiery inferno.

The Doctor, our hero, had fallen. While we no longer required his services on Earth, we might have needed him in the future. With the constant threat of various species throughout the galaxy, such a man as the Doctor is needed. But much like when he needed help and no one answered, we are now doomed the suffer the same fate.

But it's to be expected. The Doctor is our life line. If he goes, we go.

And we went. All because The Doctor Died at the End.


End file.
